Dragon Ball Z: Rebirth
by zer0theshadowking
Summary: Taking place 6 billions year after Goku & friends have saved earth, the sun exxplodes. All the chaosmatic energy, and saiyan energy flowing around help create a new world, a new moon, and a new type of Saiyans. Most are ruthless, many gangs and demons reside in this planet. Among all of them are two step-brothers who hope to just survive. Watch as Kirito Progress' in DBZ: Rebirth!
1. Chapter 1

Just wanted to let you all know that it's been yeaaaarss, but I'm back better than ever! This is actually all based on the manga of DBZ that I'm working on :3  
Hope you enjoy, I plan on working hard on this!

Prologue: The Golden City

The world is brimming with life, the city is way more advanced than it used to be. The legends you have heard of, Goku and friends, are no longer around. It has been billions of years, but they have not been forgotten. The legacy still runs down Goku's family, and so does his big appetite. Goku and Vegeta have been memorialized in gold statues that stand tall in the middle of the city. Goku is smiling, holding up a peace sign, while Vegeta is all casual, crossing his arms. Cars and hovercrafts are out there just heading out to make it to their jobs. Life has been ideally great, no villains, no invading aliens, nothing dealing with violence.

"It is time" a being hidden shadowy figure hovers over the city in a dimensional portal, outlined in a ghostly blue aura.

The sun explodes, obliterating Earth and melts nearby planets with it's supersonic nova wave of heat. With such an imbalance of heat, power and destruction, this messes with the order of balance in space. Planets start being pulled into the center of space, everything, asteroids, planets, stars are all being absorbed into one mess. Reminiscing dormant Saiyan energy helps recreate life on this giant mass of dirt. The Saiyans and humans living in this planet are vile, and must do whatever they can to survive in the dark. With no sun, they rely on a giant glowing rock, which they now call the New Moon. The New Moon never goes down, and always stays up, it orbits the planet, Renac, for eternity.

Gangs brew up to selfishly survival, everyone must scavenge what they can. But none dare enter the inside of the planet (the planet has a giant piece missing on the edge, leading to the inside), Renac. Rumors have it that insanely strong alien demonoids live in those regions. There are many gangs but the strongest of all Gangs is the Death Syndicate. It is a group of six insanely strong saiyans. They say that the leader killed an entire village without moving an inch.

*A group of bandits are stomping out a shadowy figure, who is crying out in agony, the figure is bleeding and is desperately grabbing for help. The victims hands are then stomped, the fingers being broken in several directions and flattened.

"Crap, here they come!" One figure in an all hoodie, closed from head to stomach, the design on the hoodie looks like a goofy face. The eyes are swirls and the mouth is a part of the zipper with a tongue sticking out. The bandits kick and spit on the figure and scurry off in different directions.

Three men appear after rushing in by using Ki, there is no flight in this planet unless your body is strong enough to defy the gravity (which no Saiyan has deemed possible yet), and one kneels before the body. He starts to tear up and lift up the mutilated body.

"I'll make them pay, brother" anger is expressed all over him, teeth clenching, veins, shaking.

He stands up to reveal that he is wearing a red vest with fluff near the neck and a white tang top underneath. He has white rock bracelets and has a double piercing on his eyebrow, while his other ear has two lines shaved off. He is wearing red shorts and a white and red shorts to match his outfit.

"RAAAHHHHHHH!" his anger fuels his ki, radiating high. The leader zips across buildings and snaps necks of the murderers. He catches up to the last two bandits, he speeds up to them and punches their backs. His arms slowly rip through their backs and out their gut as he rips out their hearts in front of them. They're eyes are wide in astonishment and they fall back from shock and instant death.

"That's all of 'em Leo" one of the leader's, Leo, comrades tells him.

Leo recedes his hands and drops the hearts, "Better be".*

Born into all this chaos is another unfortunate child like the rest, this child is Kirito. Found by strangers as a child, he grew up with the strangers other child. Together they became brothers. They live wherever they can, now that their parents have passed away. Hunting any animals they find to bring it back to eat. They also keep a low profile to avoid gangs and bandits.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah uppercut! Eat that hit, reverse, reverse, oooo!" I boy was intensely watching a television of fight matches. Two fighters were going at it, they moved with amazing agility and strength, each was drench in sweat.

"Don't waste your ki so early just to power on the tv, Silvion" a voice came from under the covers, it had a drowsy tone to it.

"But Kiritooo, the Death matches are on!" Silvion pointed to the screen, his long white hair covered his left eye. Kirito got up fast to look at the screen.

"Eh Zelfric's not on"

"You mean the dude with the super duper long bangs?"

"Yeah, he's the death match champ! Has like a hundred consecutive wins, and he shows no mercy!"

"He's too OP, gotta go for someone not so mainstream so when he whoops Zelfric, I can rub it yo face!" the two brothers were in each others face.

Kirito was a decently tall boy, he has long side burns hanging off his face, and spiky around the edges of his hair that went upwards. This was permanent due to how much re rolls when sleeping, they tried tying him up but he would somehow wake up to be in an awkward position by the morning. His dark brown eyes glared into Silvion's hazel eyes. Kirito got up, dusted his white t-shirt and stretched, yawning loudly.

The room was dark and misty, only some light from the New Moon shined in through the cracks in the roof and corners of the rock shack. Kirito stepped outside for only a second and Silvion has stopped him for a short talk.

"Where you goin?"

"Out to find some food, haven't ate in days" as he grabbed his stomach, it was growling.

"But...Well make sure, NOTHING, happens to you"

"I'm no kid Silvion, you're the younger one, you try to stay safe" and he closed the door behind him. Kirito walked down his sloping street, going up tiny hills and back down untill he reach three way fork in the road. He turned to his left to suddenly stop, as he saw three thugs surrounding a man, holding daggers to him.

"I saw you grab the meat off of that alien back down the road, you should really share" one derranged bandit said as he swiveled the knife in angles, and jabbing it a few times in the mans direction.

The man stood calmly looking past the men, holding onto a woolen bag, dripping with green blood. His skin tone was grey, like a metallic silver-ish grey. The man wore massive garments that cloaked him, they were ragged and torn but fitted him well. As well for his small hat and long boots.

"You know...sharing is caring" a bandit licked his lips and took a step forward.

The man gave the bandit a stern look, "Who said I cared". The bandit stuttered back in fear but then crack a smile.

"Yaahh!" and the bandits all went to lunge into the man. The man backed up and lifted his hat with one hand and his garments with another. He threw each at one bandit. The hat hit a bandit in the face and smashed his face into pieces, brain, viens and blood spattered everywhere. While the bandit to be hit with the garments collapsed to the ground with the garments on his chest. His chest crushed to the floor, his intestine squishing out of punctured stomach.

"What the?" the last remaining bandit said with confusion. But was backhanded directly on the neck, his neck shifted to the right, then back to the left. The bandit's body collapsed to the floor, he wasn't breathing.

Kirito watched in shock as the man picked up his belongings as if nothing had really happened. He stood there shaking in awe, a sweat dripped from the side of his face.

"Don't worry, I'm passing by kid" and the man started to walk past Kirito.

"Mind me asking? How did you do that the bandits?"

"Huh?"

"The whole exploding"

"Oh, well let's just say that my garments are encased with Enticium Ore, weighing up to 2 tons each square inch" he tipped his hat to show his bald and walked on the path, continuing to who knows where. Kirito took a small gulp and carried on, hoping that he would never have to go up against man of that degree of power. Kirito was never much of a fighter himself, but he was more strategic that burly. Kirito tugged his shirt up and continued on his path, in hopes to find food before Silvion would come out to find him and wind up endangering himself.


End file.
